choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
1001 app
On August 2, 2019, Pixelberry announced on its website's blog that they were working with the Chinese company Tencent to produce adaptations of their properties for a Chinese audience. The app 1001 (一零零一) currently has adaptations of The Crown & The Flame, High School Story, and The Royal Romance. As Pixelberry noted, these adaptations should be thought of as “inspired by” adaptations for the Chinese market, not straight translations. As noted by kungming2, the app 1001 also contains other stories from different non-Pixelberry entities. This page only focuses on the 1001 novels inspired by the Choices series. 1001 Stories * The Crown & The Flame: 烈焰与王冠 (which translates to "The Flame and the Crown); formerly titled as 恋与火之歌 (which translates to "A Song of Love and Fire"). * High School Story: 零时差心动 (which translates to "Immediate Attraction"). * The Royal Romance: 王室恋爱法则 (which translates to "Rules of Royal Love"). Similarities and Differences * General plots throughout the three books are the same. In "The Flame and the Crown", it remains a dual-lead novel where the player plays as both Kenna and Dominic. The player earns prestige, army, and fire points. In "Immediate Attraction", the plot follows the Main Character who is a Chinese exchange student at a university instead of high school. Even though the setting has changed, all other aspects of American high school remain (principal/vice principal, homecoming, prom, etc) which do not exist in university. In all books, the player can earn romance and/or relationship points. In addition, the player can earn "hearts" to rank your favorite characters higher in a per-book ranking. It is basically a way to rep your favorite character. The player can also use the hearts to rank their favorite canon and non-canon pairings. This includes same-sex relationships even though they do not appear in canon. Tctf hearts 1.png|Hearts to Rank Tctf hearts 2.png|Hearts to Rank Notable differences include: *Free first "diamond" outfit and scene. In "The Flame and the Crown", you can choose Kenna's first ballgown for free (which is also free in The Crown & The Flame, Book 1) and to save Tevan for free (which costs ��12 in Choices). In "Immediate Attraction", you can go console Emma for free in Chapter 1. Kenna free gown 1001.png|Free Kenna outfit Save tevan 1001.png|Free to Save Tevan *No same-sex relationships. Thus, dialogue and actions have changed to platonic or friendly between Kenna and female characters, and Dominic and male characters. For example, in The Crown & The Flame Chapter 7, the options between Kenna and Annelyse were to "kiss her or not kiss her". Here this translates to "hug her or avoid her". Similarly, in "Rules of Royal Love", your character cannot tease Hana about her underwear but instead suggests she wears a red dress to be more stunning. In "Immediate Attraction", male main characters can romance Emma and Maria, while female main characters can romance Aiden, Caleb, and Michael. For example, the original English for the third choice is "I'm only into girls, Brian." However, the Chinese third choice translates as "Watch what you're saying, Brian." Also, while you can spend diamonds to help Mia and Sydney repair their relationship, it is friendship and not romance that you are encouraging. Kenna dialogue option example 1001.png|Dialogue Sample Hss changed dialogue 1001.png|Changed Dialogue *Fewer persons-of-color. Examples include Leon Stirling, Caleb, Ezra, Payton, and Kiara being changed. Rowan, Principal Hughes, Nishan, and Myra remain unchanged. It appears that any love interest (or related to a love interest) are "white washed" while other supporting characters remain the same. For example, Leon Stirling may have feelings for Queen Adriana; therefore, he has been changed to light skinned; whereas Rowan is not romanceable and remains dark skinned. *In "Rules of Royal Love", Liam is renameable but not customizable. He remains a blond male. *Main character customization. In "Rules of Royal Love", you have three hairstyles to choose from but cannot change the face or skin color. In "Immediate Attraction", you have three options for each gender which offer changes in hair color/style and eye color but all six options are of light-skin tone. Once a gender/face is chosen, there are two other hair color/style options available in the closet. *Miscellaneous characters are not seen. They may be described off-screen and given dialogue but they are not pictured on-screen. Game Design *The app allows you to purchase diamonds, gain daily diamonds, and gain diamonds from referrals. However, it does not have a "diamond for watching an ad" metric nor a "diamonds for completing a new chapter" reward. *Currently, instead of keys, a "pass" for reading a book free for ten days is given. It is possible that it is due to the app being in an early phase / testing state. This effectively means you can read through an entire book in one sitting. *Players can read earlier chapters without restarting the entire book. For example, if you finished Chapter 10, you could go back to Chapter 5 and re-read it without restarting at Chapter 1. However, restarting at Chapter 5 loses all the progress made from Chapter 5 to Chapter 10 and you cannot jump forward to Chapter 10. You must then replay Chapters 6 through 9. *There is a "fast-forward" button to skip dialogue and get to the next choice. This may be helpful if you reread previous chapters and know the choices you want to make (as you will get no hints or dialogue to help you make the "correct" choice). Daily rewards 1001.png|Daily Rewards Purchase diamonds 1001.png|Purchase Diamonds Invite others for diamonds 1001.png|Refer for Diamonds Bonus diamonds 1001.png|Referrals Successful The Novels 1001 app/The Flame and the Crown|The Flame and the Crown 1001 app/Immediate Attraction|Immediate Attraction 1001 app/Rules of Royal Love|Rules of Royal Love Trivia * The app is named after A Thousand and One Nights. References Category:1001 app